Dean's Wayward Son
by Fandomsarehere
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel try to bust a vampire nest, but meet an old friend: Ben Braeden.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A man with black eyes was throwing punches. He had a scary smile that was not kind in any way. He was standing in a familiar living room fighting another tall man. The other male was wearing a flannel shirt under a dark green canvas jacket and wore out jeans. He had a scruffy beard that was freshly shaven off and beautiful green eyes, which glowed in the darkness.

The man in the flannel was fighting back. Black Eyes stopped punching and began choking the other guy with both hands, almost crushing the windpipe. The man in flannel was gasping for air, but grabbed a knife with marks on the blade out of a drawer near him. As he kept trying to stab the man choking him, he threw Green Eyes around; once into the wall and once into the cabinet, shattering the glass inside. As the male with a scary smile came at the other, Green Eyes shoved the knife into the other's stomach. Black Eyes began wincing and shrieking as he fell onto his knees.

Blood. Thick, dark, red, blood was gushing out of the dying man's stomach. It fell to the floor and flooded the sides of Green Eyes' black boots. It was everywhere. It stained the white curtains and the new rug. It was impossible to escape and hard to get it off your hands. It clung to flesh as gum did to hair. It was impossible to escape. It was everywhere. It was all there could be seen. It was frightening.

Ben woke up in a cold sweat and the word, "Dean" escaped his lips. He was sitting up in his bed, looking around his room. He realized he was breathing hard. Ben watched his room and saw that his window was closed, the way he left it, but he then noticed his door was ajar. That was much different than before. Suddenly, he heard a spine chilling scream that came from the living room. Ben sprang up from his bed and ran down stairs. A man was hitting his mom, Lisa. He was bruising her, making her scream, hurting her.

Ben stood there, not knowing what to do. He couldn't take that man defenseless, but he couldn't just stand on the sidelines.

"Stop" Ben cried at the man. He turned around and stared into the boy's soul. He had black eyes. The man began to come at him, but the kid was too fast. He ran to the drawer near him and took out the same knife with markings on it.

Minutes that felt like centuries past. Things led to another and the man with black eyes was on the floor, no longer breathing. Ben stood above his body, breathing hard, again. He dropped the blade and looked up slowly. He saw his mother sitting on the floor and resting her back against the wall. Her breathing was forced and ragged.

"Mom!" Ben yelled to her. He ran to her side and held her hand. Ben saw the blood seeping from her stomach. Not the blood, not again. Why can't he wake up to something else, anything else? Why was reality always so much harsher?

"Ben, Benny, listen to me" she said out of breath.

"What, is it? What do you need m-mommy?" Ben stuttered, trying to get the words out.

Lisa looked him in the eyes and forced a weak smile. Her own eyes were filled with sadness, sincerity, and the maternal instinct. Surprisingly, Ben did not find pain in her expression.

She moved her hand to his cheek and demanded with softness in her voice, "Go find Dean"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The motor of the Impala was roaring, almost breathing as it sat on the dirt road. Once Dean pulled out the keys, the car became silent and died. Sam got out and slammed the door shut. Castiel stepped out of the back seat and left a shoe print in the grounded dirt, and they all looked up at the ram shackled house. It was large and filled with rooms, but it was dusty, worn down, and over grown with vines. The clouds were blackened and the only light that made it able to see were the lights inside the house and the moon gleaming down on the three hunters.

Dean had already opened the trunk and was handing out machetes, knives, and syringes filled with dead man's blood to Sam and Cas. The angel needed the weapons since his grace was fading and he wouldn't be able to use his powers to kill the vampires. As soon as Sam came into contact with the supplies he either stuffed it into his belt or his jacket. On the other hand, when Castiel was handed the blades and blood he awkwardly held the pile in his arms, not knowing what to do with it.

Dean looked over and saw the angel was having trouble and sighed, "Ugh, Cas. C'mon" Dean grabbed the syringe full of blood and tucked it into his trench coat's pocket. When he took the knife, he stuffed it into the angel's pants at his hip. Castiel was blushing and the hunter was pretending not to notice.

Earlier, Sam was doing some research and looking for cases, while they stayed in Michigan. He found out there were some recent killings, probably made by vampires. Dean had captured one and found that there was actually a nest not too far. During their "investigation" Castiel decided to join them just for one job.

"You guys ready?" Dean asked his brother and the angel as they stared at the house full of vampires, also known as the nest. Sam and Cas answered with a nod. With guns in hand they strode to the door. Dean walked in first and saw that it was empty and the lights had been turned off. Before Sam could even think the vampires knew they were coming for them, a man with a full beard and black shirt came behind him and punched Sam in the face. More men and woman in dark clothing came out, ready to fight. Castiel used his knife and machete, while Dean threw punches.

Ten minutes in and they were all still fighting. All three hunters were bloody, but alive. Only a few monsters were left to kill, but there was at least more than one for each man. Dean got separated from his brother and the angel because he and another vampire were throwing each other around. Dean threw the man onto a wooden coffee table into another room, but the fanged creature got back up and punched the hunter hard in the stomach, making him bend over. Next, the man in black elbowed Dean in the back, also forcing him to fall on the floor. Before the vampire could keep beating him, the hunter rolled over on his back and kicked the man's feet out from under him. The Winchester grabbed the monster by his coat collar and threw him against the wall and rolled in the punches rapidly.

Dean heard vamps yelling coming from the room next to him and assumed it was either Sam or Castiel fighting off the last of the vampires. Then, the hunter took out a syringe and jabbed it into the creature's neck, knocking him out and slumping to the floor. Once the monster was out, Dean decapitated the blood sucker.

Once he was dead on the cold floor, the hunter breathed out a huge sigh. There were no more men and he was tired and ready for the fighting to be over. Dean turned around with his guard down, only to see the butt of a sawed off shotgun slamming into his forehead. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was crying when I wrote this. I am so sorry!**

Chapter 3

Dean woke up, bound to a chair. His wrists were tied with rope to the armrests and his ankles were tied to the legs of the wooden and beaten up chair. Splinters were even sticking out of the side of the seat. Dean's mouth was dry and it was hard to swallow because he was wearing a gag around his mouth. He didn't see Cas or Sam anywhere. How long has he been out? Were they looking for him? The hunter was alone in the room. He was in the same house, but in some dusty bedroom. A small desk was behind him, a closet on one side, and a bed that's been empty for years on the other. Dean began to struggle and try to wiggle out of the ropes when he heard foot steps behind the closed door in front of him.

The door creaked open and the Winchester saw a short boy. It was a teenager. He was wearing black shoes, dark boot-cut jeans, and a short sleeve green t-shirt. His hair was dark brown and spiked up in the front. It was too dark to see his face, but he was definitely under eighteen. Dean chuckled.

The boy closed the door and asked, "What are you laughing at?" Dean grunted his answer, so the boy took off the gag.

Dean answered, "You're a kid. Am I supposed to be intimidated because that's just adorable?"

"Yeah, I am a kid. A little boy that knocked you out, then tied you to that chair"

Dean's smirk fell into a frown, and then added, "What do you want?"

"I want to know where the next nest is. I know it's close, but I need the exact location" Dean began laughing deeply and tried to bend forward. He couldn't believe this kid thought he was a vampire.

"Kid, I'm no vamp. I'm a hunter just like you" The teenager walked over to the lamp by the door and enlightened the room. Dean became speechless. Years of repressed memory, sadness, and pain came flooding back into his mind. That year. That _one_ good year of Dean's entire life sprang back up. It hurt him so much to even think about what he lost, but to see it in front of him was heart wrenching. It was like someone dug into Dean's stomach, grabbed his heart and shredded it into pieces, then let them drop onto the floor. What he just said to the boy was like a new cut along a pattern of scars. "I'm a hunter just like you" All Dean could think about was that this child was now living a nightmare he was born into. That precious and short period of Dean's life was so fragile and he made it welt with his touch. He ruined it. He ruined everything.

Ben Braeden was standing in front of him with a sawed off shotgun in his hand. The little boy who swooned girls at only nine years old and fell in love with ACDC the same way Dean did. The little boy who fixed up Baby with him and made him ask if Ben was his son multiple times. The little boy that looked up to Dean and needed advice at how to take care of bullies. The son of Lisa Braeden, a wonderful and kind woman Dean let down, was standing in front of him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Ben asked, looking at Dean. He didn't really know how the hunter would react. The older hunter was staring at Ben's face, but avoiding his eyes. He was thinking about everything. When Dean snapped back to reality (that he couldn't believe) he realized that his eyes were glossy. He blinked a few times to get rid of the tears.

Dean avoided the question and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Five minutes"

"Let me go" Dean demanded.

"Wait, how do I know you're not a vampire?" Flashes of when Dean was temporarily a vampire and met Ben and Lisa appeared in Dean's mind.

"You don't. You just have to trust me" Before Ben could answer, Dean heard Sam yell his name.

The older Winchester replied, "Sammy!" He heard two sets of heavy footsteps run up the stairs and come to the door way. Sam and Cas looked at Dean, but then their faces grew sad and full of dread when they faced Ben.

The kid held his gun up to the two large men and asked, "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Their identities were on the tip of Ben's tongue. Things were still so fuzzy.

"Be-" Cas began to say before Sam elbowed him in the side. Sam pushed the gun aside and walked over to Dean and untied him.

"Trust me, we're not vampires" Dean repeated. Ben was becoming tense and gripped the gun tightly. He pointed it at all three men. He was still so confused. The hunters were convinced that he was serious.

"Prove it!" Ben yelled, showing how much of a scared little kid he really was. Dean was impressed how he handled it with himself, but at that time Dean was tied up and only one man. The boy had no idea who the other guys were. Flashes of Sam's and Cas' faces appeared in Ben's mind, but had no context.

Sam put his hands up and replied, "It's okay, B- kid. Show him, Cas" The others put their hands up. The angel saw that the boy had a fresh cut on his arm. He slowly put his two fingers on Ben's forehead, but the kid jumped a little when he came close. Castiel stopped, but then moved forward when the boy relaxed a little. When he touched Ben's forehead, a bright light emanated from Cas' blue eyes. Once it was over, the kid looked at his arm and saw his smooth skin undamaged.

"What are you?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"I'm an angel of the lord" he replied.

"I didn't know angels were real"

"There are many things you don't know"

"I'm not so sure about that"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three hunters and Ben were sitting inside a small, pastel colored, diner. The restaurant had very few people inside considering the time of night. An old man sat at the bar talking to a waitress and a few singles sat at tables near the back. Other than silence, all you heard were whispering and the chimes of forks and knives. Sam and Dean were sitting across from Ben, while Cas sat on the side of the table. No one had ordered anything except for Ben and Dean. The hunter got a slice of apple pie. He badly wanted a bottle of scotch, but coffee would have to do. Ben ordered breakfast for dinner and got a plate of pancakes and hash browns with a small bowl of fruit.

He was shoving food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. Dean thought he must've lost his manners over the years. The kid across from them was on his phone as he was eating. It was one of the new ones. Dean wasn't surprised. It seemed like no matter what every teenager had a touch screen phone. Ben was scrolling on his. While Dean was picking at his food, he caught a glance at the teenager's screen. He saw pictures of different models, shapes, and sizes of cars that ran from vintage to modern. Dean smirked proudly.

After proving to Ben that they were just two humans and one angel, they saw how he was completely on his own. They thought the least they could do was to get him something to eat for free, so they offered for him to join them at a diner. Ben hesitated, but remembered at how the angel healed him, so he said yes.

Half way through his meal Dean asked, "So…what was a kid like you doing in a vampire nest like that?"

Ben looked up from his plate and lied through his teeth, "There were reports in the news about murders that were obviously made by vampires, so I was on alert. A day later I saw one guy being killed by one of them sons of bitches-"

"Hey! Watch that mouth." Dean almost yelled. He realized what he said, then cleared his throat and looked down at his food.

Ben was unmoved, but irritated. "What are you, my dad? Anyway, I caught the vampire and made him tell me what he knew"

Dean asked with concern, "So, you just walked into a nest full of vampires on your own, expecting you could kill them all by yourself?"

Sarcastically, Ben replied, "Yes, of course" Ben panicked at the hunter's reaction. He continued and acted annoyed, "No, I had friends come in with me and I guess they chickened out half way through. Gotta love 'em" Ben retreated to his hash browns.

Dean's eyes were filled with disbelief and his voice was laced with concern when he asked, "Wait, so you have friends that left you there, alone? How well do you even know these guys? Where did you meet them?" Sam stopped him before Dean asked another question. His brother was acting too much like a worried father.

Sam whispered to the other hunter, "Do you want to take a break because I think you should" Dean grumbled and walked off to the bathroom.

The remaining Winchester tried to keep the conversation going and erase was just happened. He asked Ben, "So, what's uh- what's your name. I realized we didn't ask you"

"I'm Ben Braeden. What about you guys?" he said, acting like he didn't already know.

"I'm Sam and this is Castiel and that was my brother, Dean" Sam was waiting to see if anything clicked in Ben's mind. He blinked. Ben started on his second pancake and piled on the maple syrup when Dean came back. All four of them ate or just sat in silence. Minutes later, the boy was gulping down the last of his orange juice, washing away his dinner.

"I'm going to use the bathroom" Ben stated as he got up from his seat.

Once he disappeared into the restroom, Sam turned to his brother. He slapped on his puppy dog face and confronted, "Dean, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Dean looked at the table to avoid his brother's intense gaze and chuckled.

"I mean you can't crawl back into Ben's life no matter how much you want to"

Dean ran his hands through his hair, and said softly, "I know that, Sam. It's just that he's a hunter now. His life is probably utter crap. He's only a teenager and he's most likely on his own. I'm not asking to be his father and live an apple pie life, but I just want to be there, at least for a little while"

Castiel had remained quiet through most of the meal, but now understood what Dean meant. The angel felt the same way when he met Claire, the daughter of his vessel. He wanted to make up for things and just help her. Do what he could even though what she really wanted was something he couldn't give back.

Cas cut in, "I understand, Dean. I guess the least you could do is help him"

Sam asked, "Okay, fine. What do you want to do?"

Dean replied, "Well, like I said, he's on his own and I highly doubt that he has enough money to live in a motel room for more than two weeks. What if he stays with us for a little while? Just until he has some sort of plan or for like a week or so?"

Sam sighed through his nose and protested, "I don't know, Dean"

"C'mon, Sam. I know we needed help when we were his age" The other hunter sighed again and gave in. He remembered when he was sixteen and dad wasn't around a whole lot, especially when they needed him. Dean took care of him, but who took care of Dean?

"Under one condition: He only stays for two weeks tops"

Dean put his hands in the air and replied, "Fine" Once Ben came back they introduced the idea to him. At first, the kid was hesitant. He doesn't know who these guys are, not really, anyhow. Who is this Dean? It was so familiar, yet so blurry. Their faces were in Ben's mind, but they're frozen. They're stuck in a single image with no subtitles. All his mom said was go find Dean. Is this the Dean guy or what?

Ben asked why he should trust them. The hunter confronted him by asking why he should trust strangers with cars. Ben remained quiet since he had been hitch hiking from place to place.

The boy added, "Well, I don't need your help"

Dean asked, "Oh yeah? What motel are you staying at?" Ben fell silent again, suggesting he didn't really have a place to stay.

"That's what I thought"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ben woke up, feeling the need to scream. He sat up and put his feet on the ground. Then, he set his elbows on his knees to run his hands over his face. He sighed deeply and looked around his new room. There was the single bed with a mirror and a small desk against the wall. The room was more or less empty, but completely bland. Sam gave him the spare room in their bunker. Even though, the place seemed creepy being under ground and all, Ben couldn't help but feel that the men couldn't possibly mean to hurt him.

The boy rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the images in his nightmares. After a few seconds of staring at the ground, he got up and decided to explore a little bit. Ben walked outside his door and entered the long corridors. The lights were dim and orange, while the bricks on the walls seemed faded. Soon enough, the boy arrived at the kitchen. Inside, it held a sink, a stove, a bottle of whisky, and a Dean Winchester. Ben stood inside the door frame watching the hunter pour himself another drink.

"Hey, Dean" Ben said as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to him.

"Oh, uh, hey Benny" Dean replied, slurring his words. He patted the boy on the shoulder. The hunter looked at Ben and smiled, remembering the good times. The boy was looking around the bunker with fresh eyes. Whatever Ben saw, Dean recognized as safety…home.

Dean studied Ben's face. There were more lines around his mouth, forehead, and eyes, revealing how much weight he's had to carry on his shoulders. The boy's hair seemed thicker and longer than last time, and he was much taller. Ben also had more defined cheek bones than when he was nine. He carried himself like something might come at him at any moment instead of slouching. Dean knew that Ben was 16, since his birthday was in May and he was born in 1999. The hunter never forgot.

"Hey, are you okay" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What are you doing up?" Dean said concerned.

"I couldn't sleep" The boy avoided the fact that he had a nightmare.

"Me neither" Dean chuckled. They sat in silence a little longer.

The oldest Winchester added, "Now, tell me the real reason why you're a hunter" His judgement blurry, Dean didn't realize the dark road he was going down.

"Well, one night I had this nightmare and…"

Ben steered away from his dreams that held this odd man.

"I woke up only to hear my mom scream"

Dean poured himself another drink.

"I go down stairs and this guy is hurting her"

Dean gulped down the whiskey and poured another.

"He turns around and he has these black eyes, and I swear he can see right through me. Later, I find out that he's a demon"

Dean asked, "Is your mom…" His throat closed up, unwilling to say that last word that was so familiar throughout Dean's life.

Ben finished, "Dead?" The word pierced the old hunter's heart. He could feel his nose start to sting and the back of his eyes grow hot. Dean couldn't stop a tear from forming in his eye. It was too large to blink away, so it fell down his cheek. The Winchester wiped it away as soon as it made contact with his skin. Hopefully, Ben didn't see.

Dean downed two more drinks in a row.

"Have you found him yet?" the drunk man asked.

"I killed him the same night. After that I had no one to turn to. My friends wouldn't believe me and I had no father" Dean blinked and treated his cup of whiskey like it was a shot of tequila. Ben continued, "So, they put me into a foster home. Found another demon after me, or maybe it was the family I was with. Anyway, I killed him in the end, but he got to them first. After that, I just ran away from anyone that could be hurt. I ran. Seemed easier" Ben was staring at the marks dug into the wooden table.

Ben looked up and noticed the bottle was almost empty. It was tempting to take it away from him, but he didn't know how the hunter would react. Dean's words may have been even more slurred, but he meant every one of them.

He was staring down the cup in his hands when he said, "When I was younger I lost my mom. A demon named Azazel lit her up like a Christmas tree and my dad said to take Sammy and run. So, I ran and I didn't look back" Dean finished his drink and poured another one.

"After that my father wasn't really a father anymore. All he wanted was revenge on the demon. He even told me killing it came first. One time, Azazel possessed my dad and I couldn't bring myself to kill him. After the demon left, my father was disappointed that I didn't take the shot" Dean stopped himself, realizing he was pouring himself out to this little bot who doesn't even remember who he is. Dean struggled to tear his eyes away from the pleasing alcohol to look at Ben in the eyes.

"What I'm trying to say, Ben, is that I know what it's like to be on your own and alone. I know what it feels like to be lost. When I was younger I had almost no one to turn to, so if you ever need anyone or need a place to stay I'm here"

Dean went back to drinking. All Ben could think about was why this man was being so open and kind to him. Dean barely knew a thing about him. All Ben knew was that he kept appearing in his dreams and his mom used her last words to utter his name. Why couldn't things be so much clearer?

The hunter was obviously drunk by now. He reached for the whiskey again, but Ben grabbed his wrist and pushed the bottle away. Dean mumbled something, but his eyes were growing heavy. Ben grabbed the hunter's arm and carried him down the hall to his room. The kid plopped the Winchester onto the bed once they entered the drunken man's room. As Ben turned around, Dean grabbed his hand.

"Ben, Ben wait"

"What?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this. I _never wanted_ you to see me like this"


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my favorite chapter.**

Chapter 6

Dean, Castiel, and Ben were sitting in the living room watching TV. Sam came in and said, "Hey guys, so get this. I found a case in Nebraska about an invisible force that threw a woman across the room and killed her"

Dean already grabbed his coat and replied, "Yup, that's us"

Ben was still sitting down and asked, "Wait, where are we going?"

Dean turned around and answered, "Well, there's a ghost going around and killing people in Nebraska, so _Sam, Cas, and I_ are going to go kill it"

"Do you really expect me to stay here?" Ben asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I expect you to stay safe. C'mon, Sam" Ben sighed as he sunk back into the couch. Once they all got to the car, Sam checked the trunk and Dean slid into the driver's seat as Cas hopped in the back. The car soon came alive and traveled down the dirt road. Sam was in the front, watching the trees go by.

"Are you going to play some music or what?" Ben asked when he popped into Dean's rearview mirror.

Dean whipped around and shouted, "Ben! How did you get in here?"

Cas spoke up, "I let him in. He wanted to come and I didn't see the inconvenience, so-"

Dean muttered under his breath, "Damn it, Cas"

Ben repeated, "So, are we going to listen to some music or not?" Sam cleared his throat then grunted a "sure". He turned on the radio and surprisingly left it on. Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus seeped from the over used speakers.

Dean moaned and asked, "Really Sam? Really?"

"What, it's not like I chose the song"

Ben piped up and said, "Please tell me you have Queen or ACDC or something with taste. I recommend the second band I said because ACDC rules!" Dean laughed and slapped on his smirk.

"Don't worry, Ben. I got you" The hunter took out one of his CD's and slipped it into the radio. Classic rock and Dean's cherished childhood floated around the inside of the Impala.

The oldest Winchester put a hand behind his seat and said, "High five!" Ben sat up and slapped Dean's hand and smiled as he pretended to shred on a guitar.

…

Sam was relieved when the car was parked. Both Ben and Dean were singing along to every song that played. It was cute at first, but after a while it just got really annoying. He was so tempted to cover his ears as Dean sung the chorus of Heat of the Moment, but stopped himself.

The group pulled up to a motel in Lincoln, Nebraska, ready to kill some ghosts. Dean grabbed the bag full of supplies and carried it into the room. Sam sat down at the small table and opened his laptop. Cas didn't really have anything to do, so he sat down on the edge of a bed. Ben walked in with a wide stride. He looked around and saw that there was a small couch, two beds and carpet that belonged in the 70's.

He clapped then asked, "So, when are we gonna go hunting?"

Sam piped up, "Actually, we have to see what we're dealing with before we can dive in" He went back to typing.

"So, like research? I really don't want to go back to school"

Sam pulled out a chair and replied, "Sorry. Come over here and learn something new" As Ben and the hunter talked, Dean walked over to Castiel and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, Cas"

"Hello, Dean. How are you?"

"I'm just golden"

"Dean really, how are you?"

"Believe it or not, I'm doing pretty well. For once" The angel believed him. Dean nodded his head slightly and looked at the angel. He let out a small smile, and for a second Cas saw a small glint of happiness in Dean's eyes. It soon disappeared when the hunter got lost in his thoughts. The angel whisked him back to reality when he spoke again.

"I have to warn you"

"Warn me about what?" Dean asked, bracing himself for the blow.

"Ben's memories that I wiped away, could return. He might remember you and what happened-"

"Cas" The hunter stopped the angel in mid-sentence and looked down at his shoes.

The older Winchester continued, "Just let me have these two weeks. These two small weeks, then Ben will forget about me all over again. I know I already had a year, but this time, he sees me as the real me"

"Alright, Dean" Castiel put his hand on the other man's shoulder and they stared in each other's eyes. The angel hadn't realized how green his hunter's eyes were. They were like lily pads floating in a pond. His leafy green canvas jacket highlighted his eyes and made them pop.

When Cas put his hand on the hunter's shoulder, Dean felt relaxed and little bit better with the whole situation. The angel's presence and kind voice was always calming for him. Dean was staring back into his eyes and saw how beautifully blue and piercing they were.

"You guys okay?" Ben called over his shoulder.

Dean cleared his throat and stood up, then answered, "Yeah, we're fine. What are you doing?" He walked over to the boy and rested his hand on the back of his chair, protecting him from everything and anything.

…

Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Ben came back from the hunt and successfully ended the evil spirit. It took some convincing, but Ben got to tag along on the job. They all went back to the motel room and either plop down on a bed, chair, or couch due to their exhaustion. It turns out that there was a lot more than just one ghost. The mother had killed her one kid and her husband, so they were all haunting the old house. Castiel was still weak from losing his grace, so they assigned him to burning the bones, while the others kicked ass with iron.

Right before the fight, Dean couldn't help himself and asked Ben in a sing-song voice, "Who you gonna call?"

Ben shouted, "Ghostfacers!" Sam, Dean, and Castiel were all shocked at the boy's answer. He explained that he's seen their videos when he first got into hunting.

Anyway, Dean took it the hardest. Sam was surprised because it was a fairly easy fight, but his brother was being thrown across the room left and right. The oldest Winchester couldn't concentrate. He was looking over his shoulder for Ben every five seconds, making sure he was okay. The boy was fighting the ghost of the son of the family that died, but still. Dean couldn't help himself. At one point, his heart almost stopped due to fright. He saw the ghost come up from behind Ben and was about to throw him against the wall, when Dean pushed the boy out of the way and slayed the ghost himself.

For the rest of the fight and the car ride home, Ben was quiet and defiant. He was more irritated than grateful for what Dean did. He could take the ghost and kill it, but maybe the hunter didn't feel the same way. The silence and terrible awkwardness between him and Dean was growing unbearable, so Ben came to his senses and realized that the old man was just protecting him.

As they were resting in their own parts of the room, it began to rain, stealing any light the night gave off. The pitter patter of water against the windows soon sent Ben into a deep sleep.

…

The boy suddenly woke up in a puddle of his own drool. He looked around and saw that Sam and Cas were gone, but Dean was cleaning his guns and knives.

"Where are Sam and Cas?" Ben asked, rubbing his eyes.

"They went on a supply run" Dean answered. The boy crawled off the bed and looked over Dean's shoulder.

Ben wondered aloud, "What are you doing?"

I'm cleaning"

"Like a maid?"

"Ha ha, very funny"

"Can I help?" Dean stopped what he was doing and smiled. He turned his head to look at the curious boy and told him he could. For the next hour or so, the hunter showed him how to properly clean a knife and prepare a gun. The teenager was actually listening and seemed to care more about learning from Dean than actually learning about the guns. The hunter most definitely felt the same way. Ben got the hang of it and was focused on putting everything away carefully, but then stopped to wipe a smudge off of a knife. Flashes of fixing up Baby with the boy appeared in Dean's mind. Usually he felt pain at the memory, but this time it was different. This time, he felt content.

The radio in the bedroom was playing classic rock. Once a Styx song ended, Hey Jude filled the room.

Ben began to sit up and said, "Let's change it"

Dean grabbed the kid's wrist and replied, "Wait. I like this song. Let it play"


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: There's some cussing in here.**

Chapter 7

Old, fat books, pictures, and papers were spread across a wooden table in the library of the bunker. Sam was busily typing away at his computer and Dean was eating a hamburger he just made.

Sam looked away from his computer and asked his brother, "Are you going to help me with this case or not?"

"Sammy that's your thing" The little brother scoffed, and then turned the question onto Dean.

"Then, what's your thing?"

"Eating" Dean said with a mouth full of food. While the oldest Winchester chuckled, Sam sighed and turned back to his research.

Dean looked around the bunker and saw how calm everything seemed. His little brother was being the nerd he was and Ben and Cas were sitting in the other room. The boy was trying to teach the angel how to play cards.

Dean overheard Castiel ask, "Why are the eights insane?"

Ben replied, "Well, the eights aren't actually crazy. That's just the name of the game"

The oldest hunter chuckled at the angel's cluelessness and Ben's frustration. When he finished his burger, Dean picked up his plate and headed towards the kitchen. He next put the dish in the sink and wiped his hands on his jeans. Then, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Crowley was calling him. Before answering, Dean looked around to make sure no one else was present.

He answered and then heard the accent, "Hello, squirrel"

"What do you want?"

"I need to meet with you"

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I might have something you need"

"Is it about the Mark?"

"Maybe, come find out. Meet me at the Windy Well Bar downtown. Come alone" The hunter was still holding the phone up to his ear, even though Crowley had hung up already. He was contemplating weather or not he should go. Too many people had died for him, so going to solve his own problems made sense. Dean put his phone away and stepped out of the kitchen. Then, he grabbed his coat off of a chair from the table covered in papers.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, not looking away from his computer.

"I'm gonna get some pie. We ran out" Dean lied and walked towards the door.

"Didn't we just get a blueberry one yesterday?"

The oldest hunter paused, but then added, "Well, yeah, but it's not cherry"

The little Winchester sighed and sunk back into his chair. Castiel looked up at Dean, then down at his cards. The hunter threw on his coat and grabbed the keys out of his pocket. A minute later, he was already turning on the engine of the Impala and driving down a long road.

Dean had not noticed that Ben Braeden was hiding in the back seat. The boy knew something was up, but couldn't put his finger on it. Sam and Castiel knew to give Dean his space due to the toll the mark gave him, but the kid still had no idea of the Mark of Cain and that the hunter had become a demon.

A while later, the car parked and Ben was becoming stiff. Dean got out and slammed the car door shut. The boy waited a few moments for the hunter to grow enough distance between him and the Impala. The kid got out and winced at his stiff joints. He looked around for the Winchester and saw him walking into some sort of bar. Before the hunter could actually step foot inside the place, a couple men jumped him. Ben ran to the door, but stopped at a dumpster to take cover. The two men had forced Dean to his knees and put his hands behind his back. Another man in a black suit and short beard walked up and started talking. He had a smug look on his face, but was talking so softly Ben couldn't hear. Suddenly, the two men holding the hunter down knocked him out, and then threw him into a car. The boy thought the man in the black suit was going to join Dean, but he just disappeared.

The boy was stunned at what he just saw and couldn't move. He willed himself to get out of there and stand up. Luckily, he left the car door open of the Impala. Ben crawled inside and hopped into the driver's seat. As he hot wired the car, all he could think of was how Dean was going to kill him for doing this to his Baby. Once the car finally started, he called Sam and drove out of there. He was trying to follow the car that held Dean.

Sam answered, "Ben, where the hell are you?"

"I'm somewhere downtown" the teenager replied, trying to look at the street signs as he drove.

"You've been gone for half an hour. What happened?"

"Look, Sam. Dean's in trouble. I got in the car because I thought something was wrong. I saw him go to a bar, but he was kidnapped by some guys. They threw him into a white car"

"Which bar?"

"The Windy Well"

"What did the guys look like?"

"I don't know, but one seemed like he was in charge. He was wearing a black suit and had a beard"

"Crowley" Sam grunted on the other end of the line. He continued, "Okay just stay there. We're coming"

"I'm not there anymore. I'm following the car"

"You're driving the Impala?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"For your information, I passed my driver's test…but it did take me a couple tries. Anyway, just get here" Ben hung up the phone and continued following the car.

…

Dean woke up tied to a chair…again. He looked up and saw Crowley staring at him.

Dean grunted through his sore throat, "You son of a bitch. You tricked me"

"No, really? I hadn't noticed" Crowley replied softly. He walked over to the hunter and continued, "Lately, you've been a real pain in my ass. I tried to help you and be your ally, but all it's done is screw up everything. I'm done and I'm surprised anyone who has helped you isn't or already dead"

"Is that what all this is about? Me pushing you on the ground like a little bitch in front of your subjects?" Crowley frowned at the smirk on the hunter's face.

He ignored the Winchester's question and added, "Including me, many demons don't like you very much, so I thought they could have some fun"

"What, you're not gonna join the party?" Dean asked and then coughed, trying to fully wake up.

"I've already had my fun. All I had to do was call and you came running like a scared little puppy. You have no idea how to take care of the Mark and you'll do anything to get rid of it. You're dead and you already know it"

The Winchester's smirk fell, knowing that Crowley was right.

"Goodbye, Love" Crowley said and left the room. A few minutes later, two demons came in. Dean was trying to untie himself, but the knots were really tough. A knife would be awesome right now.

Dean asked the two demons "Are you guys here for the party?"

Ben had parked the car and left it without a scratch. He had followed the car to an abandoned warehouse and texted Sam the address, but couldn't wait for him. The boy knew there wasn't time. Ben opened the trunk and grabbed a knife with strange marks on it, guessing it'll be useful. He also grabbed a gun, holy water, and a shotgun. He tucked the pistol in his pants, the knife and flask in his jacket, and carried the shotgun.

There weren't any men outside, so it was easy for Ben to slip in. He walked inside and turned the corner only to find a demon. His back was turned to the boy. The kid was about to use the shotgun, but remembered what Dean told him. Shooting someone will cause attention to yourself and more people may come after you. Ben gripped the knife and slowly crept up to the man. The boy was a little hesitant, but stabbed the man in the back. The demon squeaked and fell to his knees. Ben took out the knife, but with a little difficulty.

The teenager's breath was getting shaky, but he carried on. He jogged down the hallway and found a door with a small window. He looked inside and saw two men standing around a bloody and beaten Dean. Ben dipped down from the window and held the knife in both of his hands. Could he do this? Kill two demons? He was lucky last time, but- Before Ben could ask himself another question, the door was opening. The boy slipped around the corner and wasn't seen. _Thank Chuck._ Ben realized he didn't have a lot of time. He only had a few minutes 'till the guy came back and to kill one demon. He took a deep breath and ran inside.

The one demon turned around and came after the boy. The kid could hear Dean call his name, but Ben tried to stab the man. He stepped back too soon, so all the boy did was slash the air. With one hard punch to the face, Ben was knocked out, and fell harshly to the floor. Luckily, the knife that was in the kid's hand slid across the floor and bumped into Dean's boots. The hunter was terrified as he saw the demon step closer to Ben. As fast as he could, the Winchester grabbed the knife with his feet and somehow got it into his hands. Dean no longer cared weather he got cut or not. The hunter got out of the ropes in five seconds flat, and then stepped towards the demon. Dean had a fiery mark on his arm and eyes full of wrath. Nothing was holding him back. Before ending the demon, he beat the bastard to a pulp.

…

Ben woke up on the couch in the bunker. Sam and Castiel were sitting in the chairs around him. The kid sat up a little and saw Dean cleaning his knives and guns.

"What happened?" Ben croaked.

Castiel answered with an apologetic look, "You got knocked out, while you were trying to save Dean. He carried you out and drove you here"

"You should've waited for us, Ben" Sam added with crinkled eyebrows.

The kid sighed and said, "I'm sorry. There just wasn't time. They were going to kill, Dean"

"You still shouldn't have gone" Dean piped up. Sam and Cas remained silent. The oldest Winchester got up from his chair and walked over to the boy.

Dean continued, "You could've been killed, and then your blood would've been on my hands. I would never forgive myself if I let something happened to you" Ben wondered why this man cared so much, but then asked himself why he risked his life for this hunter.

The Winchester added, "This was my problem and I'm done with people dying for me. I'm done with screwing everyone's life up and I'm surprised you guys aren't either"

"But you saved me, Dean" the boy protested.

"That doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does!" Ben cut him off and raised his voice. He was now standing. The teenager continued, but quieter, "It does matter. All of us are willing to die for you, and guess what? That's our decision, not yours, so don't you dare blame yourself for one minute. I wanted to do this. You never asked me or forced me. This was my decision" A small silence followed.

Ben added, "I see how you treat yourself, Dean. I see how much you hate yourself. You drown yourself in liquor so the memories can fade for one second. You don't tell anyone that you're basically going on a suicide mission, so everyone else will be deaf to your end. Listen to me closely, Dean. You have value and you are a hero, no matter what anybody says. I know I haven't seen a whole lot of what you guys do, but I've seen enough. Hasn't anyone ever told you are worth dying for; that you deserve to be saved?"

Ben looked to the hunter and saw a glint of something good in his eyes. Maybe it was happiness, forgiveness, gratitude. The boy didn't really know, but it was something good.

Dean said quietly, "I just want you safe. You should've waited" The tone of the man's voice was different. The kid could tell the hunter had understood what he said and was grateful for it. Ben guessed the man hadn't heard someone say that to him in a long time. Dean walked away without a word, leaving Ben standing among his bold words.


	8. Chapter 8

**I watched Let It Bleed for this chapter and it hurt, so I hope this hurts you guys, too. Warning: More cussing.**

Chapter 8

Ben looks around and sees his mom sitting next to him. He tries to move his hands, but his wrists are tied to a pole. He looks around and sees men at a table staring at them both. They're sitting in an old ware house that seems like no one has breathed in for years.

Next, he hears other men yelling and bodies falling to the floor. The guys at the table walk up the stairs to see what's happening. They don't come back, until one flies out of the door and breaks the railing of the stairs, then falls harshly onto the floor.

Another man appears in the doorway. It's Dean. It's that hunter. He runs over to Ben and Lisa and unties them. He grabs the boy's arm, but then the kid feels someone else pulling him back. It's his mom. She holds a knife up to her son's throat and threatens to slice and dice him if Dean comes any closer. Ben notices she doesn't smell like herself. She smells like rotting garbage and corpses burning. Next thing the kid hears are lies spewing from his mother's mouth. She is saying that Dean is his father, that she hates Ben and thinks he is holding her back. Oh god, her eyes are black. They're like dark holes that were drilled into her skull. The kid can feel the knife press against his neck. He looks everywhere; the ceiling, the floor, the lights, the windows, anything to distract him from his mom who has morphed into a monster.

"Ben! Ben, look at me!" Dean yells. The boy looks to him with fear overflowing in his eyes.

"You're going to be fine" the hunter whispers. After that, things are blurry. Images mush together and melt in his brain. His mom smashes into the wall and the hunter hitting the table. A knife bumps into the teenager's shoes and he picks it up, not really knowing what to do with it. Oh no! Oh god, please, make this not be real. _There's now a knife in mommy._ There's blood on her favorite blouse and on the ground in front of the boy's sneakers. It seems everywhere, but so little at the same time. Ben's mom is now bleeding furiously, but she's laughing. Why is she laughing? She's now on the ground. The son runs to her, still not knowing at all what to do.

Dean is talking, but Ben barely knows what he is even saying. Now the kid is holding a gun. Things are fuzzy, again. Ben shoots the gun at a man. He falls to the floor no longer moving. He's dead and his mom is bleeding. Before he knows it, they're running out of the building and Dean is carrying Lisa in his arms. Sam is now here and Dean yells at him to get the car. Things are blurry again. Now they're in a car. How did they get in a car? Street lamps, sidewalks, dead trees, and homeless people pass them by. Ben looks to the back seat and sees his mom resting against Dean. She's bleeding even harder now. There's so much blood, Ben feels like he's drowning in it and it's all his mom's.

The images are fading, things are going dark, and all the child hears is the hunter whispering into his ear, "She's fine. Everything is going to be fine. She's fine"

"No!" Ben yelled as he sprung up from his bed. It was another nightmare that snuck into his mind. Tears were running down his face and his stomach felt twisted into knots. He wanted to throw up. The dreams had been getting worse. It started out with the men with black eyes only, and then Dean came up more and more. Ben was holding his sides as he sat up in bed. This nightmare had been the worse so far. It felt so real this time. No matter how fuzzy it all was, it was like it happened yesterday. Why was that hunter in his head all the time? The man with green eyes and the guy he met at the vampire nest. The same man who was kissing his mom and stabbing men in his dreams was right outside his room. It even started before Ben saw Dean beating up that vamp. The boy couldn't take it anymore.

Ten minutes later, he was packed and was heading up the stairs. The teenager was about to open the door when he hesitated. He was wondering if he should say goodbye. The boy had grown fond of Dean, his brother, and that awkward angel. No, no he wouldn't say goodbye. The reason seemed too stupid when he said it out loud. Leaving because the dreams were getting to him, yeah, that's logical. Ben turned the door knob and was about to take a step outside when the lights turned on. He turned around, only to see the oldest hunter in his pajamas near the light switch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"You said I could go when I was back on my feet and I think I am" Ben answered.

"You're not wrong, but why are you going like this: all sneaky and in the middle of the night?" Ben sighed and walked back down the stairs to the hunter. Looks like he'll have to tell Dean the real reason he wants to leave.

"I'm leaving because of you, Dean" That hit the hunter like a bullet to the brain. Those words should've never come from Ben's mouth. Not Ben, not him, anyone but him. It was happening all over in Dean's mind. How could he have screwed it all up, again?

Ben continued, "I keep getting these dreams, these nightmares of my mom and the demons. You're in every single one of them, and they've been getting worse ever since I met you guys. I know that seems like a stupid reason to leave, but I think I just need to"

The boy turned around and headed to the door until Dean said, "Wait. I wanted to give you something before you left"

"Really? What?" The hunter told him to wait one second and walked to his room. When he came back he had a thin package wrapped in brown paper. He told the boy to open it. Ben tore the paper apart and saw a CD case of ACDC. It was an album he hadn't listened to yet.

The Winchester said, "It's my favorite" The boy looked up from the case to see Dean smiling. Suddenly, the boy felt as if his brain was swelling and growing inside his head. Images of Dean in his leather jacket at his old house were in his mind. He was at his birthday party when he was turning eight, and he was there when Ben was kidnapped by a changeling. He was there kissing his mom and making breakfast. He was there being like a father to him. He was there when his mom's new boyfriend died. He was there when they were kidnapped by demons and Lisa almost died. There was no car crash.

"Dean. Dean Winchester" Pain filled Ben's face.

"Whoa, calm down there, buddy. It's only a CD, well-"

"I-I remember" The hunter stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Ben.

The boy continued, "I remember you coming to my house and you at my birthday party when I was younger. I remember that year when you lived with us and you were almost like a father to me. You stayed. You were there and actually kind" The kid got a faraway look in his eyes and his smile had fell harshly. "I remember the end. Those men killed my mom's new boyfriend after you guys broke up and they took us to some warehouse. Mom was dying and you tried to save her, but we both knew she was gonna be dead by morning. Cas was there, too. He came up to me and touched my forehead"

Ben faced the hunter and looked him in the eyes. "I remember you, Dean" Recognition passed over the kid's face. They're connection was now rebound by memories, and Dean's second chance shattered into a million pieces. A small hint of pity thrown at the hunter was in Ben's eyes. The rest of the teenager's expression was filled with pain and sadness. The boy felt as if his heart cracked and his whole body was numb.

Dean never thought this day would come. He would rather let Ben go all over again than go through this. Facing the truth was like running into a knife. It hurt like Hell.

"Ben…I-"Dean looked down at his shoes and to his side, trying to find a way to get out.

He looked up and added through a tortured voice, "I'm sorry" The hunter stepped closer to Ben, but the boy stepped back. Hurt exploded on the damaged hunter's face.

Things were stirring in the child. The sadness turned into anger and the pain thrived in the pit of his stomach. Confusion and frustration ran through his fingers that made them twitch. Ben looked at his own shoes and tightened his hands into fists at his sides. He looked back up, furrowed his eyebrows and grew a stern look.

He asked, "Why, Dean?"

The Winchester's mouth was slightly open and his hands were shaking. "Why what?"

"Why did you leave? Why did mom die?"

"Ben, I wa-"

"Why were men after us?"

Dean put a hand up. "Ben-"

"Why did you walk out on family?"

"Listen, I-"

"On us!" his voiced cracked when he screamed.

"Because I screwed up!" Dean yelled, silencing the kid. The hunter walked closer to the boy and dipped his head to meet Ben's gaze.

"You wanna know why I left and why Lisa died? It was because I fucking blew it. And for that I'm sorry. Those men were trying to get to me through the few people I loved and actually cared about. Through the few people who fit that criteria and were still alive. And even after I've disappeared from your life, I can still be able to ruin it. I'm a blood stain, Ben. That demon was _sent_ to kill you guys. Lisa is dead…because of me! Her blood is on my hands!" Dean yelled out of pain and frustration. The boy remained quiet.

Dean put his hands on his hips and chuckled weakly. "Damn, I was so stupid. I thought I could have a life outside of hunting. I even thought I could be happy. But no, I was wrong. I was so wrong. I'm surprised I hadn't learned by then"

"Learned what?" Ben asked gently. Dean licked his lips and looked toward the teenager, but was too much of a coward to look into his eyes.

The hunter answered, "That I'm best at getting the people I love killed"

He continued, "Anyone that comes close to me, dies. I ask myself why it's not me, but then I remember I've died and come back one too many times. I'm just too damn selfish, aren't I? I piss off too many stupid ass demons and they try to kill me. The joke's on them, though because I'm already dead inside"

He paused.

"That's why I left, Ben"

Pause.

"So you wouldn't get hurt"

Two small tears were streaming out of the too strong Winchester's eyes.

The anger in the teenager had melted away. The pain was dulled, but he was drenched in thick sorrow. Ben had eyes of pity and apologies and looked to the hunter. Ben repeated what the man had said before, "Dean, you still shouldn't have gone" The kid grabbed his stuff, headed up the stairs and closed the door behind him lightly. It was now Ben's turn to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: There is a part where a woman kind of feels up Ben (don't worry, it doesn't get too far), but your guy's triggers are more important than a spoiler. I'm just giving you all a heads up.**

 **It starts at:** Ben retorted, "Why are you picking up hitch hikers?"

 **And ends at:** "I said sto-"

Chapter 9

Ben Braeden was walking down a dirt road and the only light to guide him was gifted by the moon. A heavy bag was draped across his shoulder as he trudged along the gravel. He had one hand in his pocket, his eyes staring in front of him, and an unknown destination.

The kid had to get out of there. He needed to get away from Dean and the nightmares… at least for a little while. He was out on his own, again. Living in a screwed up life he didn't ask for; a life even stranger than the average messed up teenager. It was full of absent fathers, a dead mom, hunting actual monsters, and Dean Winchester. Ben walked down the road, not wondering where he was going, but how his life had taken a harsh and abrupt turn. It was so unpredictable and impossible to control. It started normal and kind, but soon turned into strange and dark. Ben was one of the unfortunate wayward sons.

Everything was beginning to make sense. The dreams, well the nightmares, were real. Dean Winchester really was there, fighting for the both of them and cooking breakfast. The kid's mom had really almost died. The hunter was no longer some stranger who took him in when they met at the vampire nest. He was the man that became part of the boy's family, but was quickly torn away from it.

When Dean stayed with Ben and Lisa, things were nice, but then something came back. The Winchester began drifting away and ruined everything they had. He basically walked out on family. It was obvious that Dean blamed himself for everything and maybe Ben did, too. The teenager was more upset about the guy leaving more than the demons. He was angry that Dean ran away instead of facing his problems. If the guy stayed then maybe they could still be living all together and having BBQ's in the backyard.

A pair of bright headlights was traveling down the road. Ben put a hand up, like he's done so many times before. Luckily, the car slowed down and stopped right next to the young man.

"Where do you need to go?" a woman asked, leaning towards the open car window. The kid hesitated, trying to think of an answer.

"Anywhere" Ben finally answered. The woman motioned him to come into the truck. The boy opened the door and climbed in. He put his bag on his feet and didn't bother buckling up. The lady started the engine and drove.

After a few minutes of silence, she stated, "Seatbelt" Obeying the driver, Ben clicked in.

"So, what are you doing on the road alone?" the lady asked.

 **Ben retorted, "Why are you picking up hitch hikers?"**

The woman laughed and showed a toothy grin. Her lipstick was blood red and she had short, black, straight hair. Her eyeliner made her eyes seem bigger, but her skin was pale and colorless. She was wearing a short sleeved black top with faded jeans and dark tennis shoes. Something was off about her, but Ben couldn't put his finger on it.

She continued, "So, no one is waiting for you to get home or looking for you?"

"No" he lied. The kid was staring out the windshield and didn't notice the smirk that spread across the woman's face. She reached over and rested her hand on Ben's knee and slowly went up his thigh.

The young man slapped her hand away and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, c'mon, it's fine. No one's looking for you. It'll be fun" She kept coming back with her hand, but Ben fought her. She was still driving, but managed to touch the kid.

"Stop being a little brat and-" Ben had kicked her, but it only made her focus on the boy more.

"Lady, stop it!" Ben was screaming at the top of his lungs.

" **I said sto-"** A blared horn rang in the air. The kid was smashed against his car door and the impact made him loose his breath. Something hit the vehicle. Glass shattered and sprinkled on the boy's face, while his seatbelt desperately tried to hold on to him. Metal was being crushed and damage was being done. His vision was getting blurry and everything soon faded to black.

… **...**

Dean let the kid walk out. He was still stunned at the whole situation and stood in the middle of the room. The hunter put up a hand to wipe away the tears, but realized he had already done so. Dean walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, but then put it back. He needed something stronger. He made himself a couple drinks of scotch and poured them down his throat. The hunter winced at the burning sensation that quickly faded. As he was drinking the liquor, he was trying to push back kind memories and thoughts that made his heart sink even further.

Once Dean was drunk enough not to feel the pain and could still stand, he went out looking for the boy. The Winchester got into his Impala and headed down a dirt road. Other than his headlights and the moonlight, there was nothing else to illuminate the pathway. After 10 minutes of driving, there was no sign of the boy. Dean was considering turning back until he saw a smoking truck leaning to one side on the side of the road. Quickly, the hunter parked Baby and ran over to the other car.

Dean thought, "That better not be him"

Out loud, he called, "Is anyone hurt?" He walked over to the car and shined the flashlight he had into the front seat. There was a woman with black hair and red blood on her forehead. She was lying on the steering wheel with her arms at her sides. The hunter could see his breath inside of him in the cold night and realized how hard he was breathing. He moved his flashlight around only to see Ben Braeden lying back against the seat and knocked out. There was also blood on the kid's forehead and arm. The huffs of smoke in the cold air increased.

The Winchester quickly ran over to the other side of the vehicle and ripped open the car door. He unbuckled the child and put an arm around his back and under his knees. Dean picked up the kid and carried him in his arms over to the Impala. On the way there, the hunter could feel the teenager breathing subtly. Despite the situation, he seemed so peaceful. Even though, Ben was 16 years old, he seemed so young and fragile in the Winchester's strong and protective arms.

Dean looked down at the boy and wished he could be carrying the kid from a couch to his bedroom, instead of a car crash to the hospital. This is not how he wanted this to go. The hunter noticed that due to the circumstances, he was becoming his own father. Dean was teaching Ben how to shoot and clean a gun and going on hunts with him. He was fighting with the kid and pushed him away. Even in the beginning Dean was acting like John. Dean would go out on a hunting trip with Sam when he came back and leave Ben and Lisa behind. This is not how he wanted _any of this_ to go.

The hunter opened the car door and gently set the child down in the back seat. Dean ran over to the driver's seat and started the engine back up. The Winchester almost floored it and raced to the hospital. Every couple minutes, he would look over his shoulder to check on the bleeding kid. If anything, all Dean really wanted was for Ben to be safe.

…

Repeated beeping was the first thing the kid heard; then, came the bustling of feet against smooth floors and quiet chatter. Ben opened his eyes to see thin sheets, a heart monitor, and a fast asleep Dean. The hunter was sitting in a chair, next to the bed. The beeping kept going.

In the kid's sore throat, Ben croaked, "Dean"

The hunter stirred, so the boy repeated himself. The Winchester woke up and looked around the room. Once his eyes landed on Ben, he got closer to the boy and his bed.

Dean blurted out, "Are you okay?" Other than the slight headache the kid had, he was fine.

Ben reached a hand up to his head and replied, "Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

Dean licked his lips and answered, "I was driving around, trying to find you when I saw a truck banged up on the side of the road. I dragged you out when I saw you were inside. Then, I brought you to this hospital, and you've been out for a couple hours" His voice was laced with pure worry and concern. Ben could see the hunter was a little angry, but calm. They both were quiet for a moment.

The hunter added, "I'm glad you're safe now" Dean gave a quick smile. Another long pause followed.

Ben broke the silence by saying, "Dean, why didn't you stay?"

The hunter rested his elbows on his knees and responded, "Ben. I need to tell you something. Those demons were coming after you because I wouldn't do something for them. They wanted me to back off from trying to stop their 'evil plan'" Dean made air quotes. "Anyway, I left you guys because I knew they would try to hurt you. I've thought of how I could've done things differently over and over in my head. I've thought of what if I just never met you guys or if I wasn't there, but look where that got us. Maybe if I did stay then things would be better, but I've learned that's in the past and there's nothing I can do than live with the guilt and that's what I'm doing"

Ben looked down at his hands and said, "You're right. I'm sorry, Dean. I was mad because I thought you were running away from your problems and you were too much of a coward to deal with them, but now I see what you were trying to do" The hunter looked up at the boy.

The kid continued, "You really need to stop blaming yourself, though. Sure, you didn't do what those bad guys wanted you to do, but they were bad, right? You personally didn't want me and mom to die. You weren't the one who took us to that warehouse. It was those sons of bitches that did that. Not you. So guess what Dean Winchester? I don't blame you" For once, someone didn't. That brought a small smile on the old man's face that meant so much more on the inside.

With no smile, but eyes filled with gratitude, Dean softly stated, "Thank you, Ben" Sam and Castiel entered the room a few seconds later.

"You're awake" Cas said.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine" the kid replied and no longer felt his headache.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A couple days later, Ben's cuts and bruises were all healed from the accident. Luckily, he didn't get injured too seriously. The kid was released a day after he woke up and was given back to the three Winchesters. Not too long after that, Ben realized he was back on his feet. The wayward son, Dean, Cas, and Sam were standing outside the bunker. They were waiting for an old friend to pick Ben up, so he could stay there for a while.

"Wait, who's this lady, again?" the boy asked Dean.

"She's Sheriff Jody Mills and we trust her, so you'll be fine" he replied.

A few minutes later, Dean roamed over to Sam _._ Castiel walked over to the kid and said, "Hello, Ben"

"Hey, Cas" the boy replied kindly.

"Before you left, I wanted you to know that this life is very difficult"

"Cas, what are you talking about?" Ben asked and looked up to the angel.

"I'm talking about being a hunter. Chasing demons and fighting monsters may be righteous, but it shouldn't cost you your life. I've seen my friends and family perish because they were on this dark road for too long" The angel got a faraway look in his eyes, and then looked to Dean.

He added, "What I'm trying to say is you should stop hunting. I'm not telling you to go back to when things were normal, but…just not this" Ben recognized that the angel was trying to warn him. The teenager even saw the care in Castiel's voice.

"Okay. I'll try" Ben said after a few moments and nodded slightly.

After another five minutes, Jody arrived. Once the cop's car pulled up and parked itself on the dirt road, Ben grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Dean tapped the young man's shoulder and handed him a gun, "Just in case"

The kid looked at the gun and stared at Dean, acknowledging the love and concern the dangerous gift meant. "Thanks, Dean" He walked to the car, until he turned around and said, "Oh, by the way, I think you and that angel would make a great couple"

Dean rolled his eyes, but looked over his shoulder to see if Cas noticed. He didn't. He had been talking to Sam the whole time. The oldest Winchester replied, "Ha ha, very funny. Stay safe okay?"

"Alright" The teenager threw his bag into the back seat and slid into the front. Sam, Cas, and the oldest Winchester stood out there watching the car drive away. Surprisingly, it stopped and made the tail lights glow red. Ben got out of the car, ran to Dean, and hugged him. Just like when he was at the kid's eighth birthday party.

"Thanks, Dean" he said for the last time. He ran off to the car, got in and drove off. As the hunter watched the vehicle disappear, he thought maybe this one kid could make it out, just this one.


End file.
